Mitternachtskuss
by Narzissa-Black
Summary: Harrison ist ein Bauernjunge, der bei seinen Verwanden schlecht behandelt wird, doch wer könnte das ändern?


Mitternachtskuss

Fanfiction: Harry Potter

Pairing: Voldemort x Harry

Harry Potter gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Die Rechte liegen alle bei J.K. Rowling.

Ruf der Nacht

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen der Herbstsonne leuchteten über den Hügeln des Waldes.

An diesem letztem Oktoberabend, wurde wie jedes Jahr ein großes Erntdankfest gefeiert und alle aus dem Dorf waren auf den Beinen.

Kinder lachten und spielten fangen unter den Linden, die Erwachsenen sangen Lieder hoben sich an das eine oder andere Bier zu trinken.

Die jungen Burschen forderten die noch nicht Verheirateten Dirnen auf mit ihnen zu tanzen.

Und wenn sich ein Paar gefiel wurde auch schon das eine oder andere Küsschen getauscht.

Es sah aus als hätte jeder seine Spaß.

Jeder außer einen Jungen mit struppigen schwarzen Haaren und moosgrünen Augen.

Sehen süchtig schaut er hinter einen Baum hervor und beobachte die anderen bei ihren bunten treiben. Nie hätte er sich zu ihnen gewagt. Er war ein ausgestoßener. Er war anders.

Was hatte er schon.

Seine alten und zerrissenen Kleider, die viel zu groß für den schmächtigen Körper an ihm hangen. Auch hatte er keine Schuhe an und seine Nackten Füße waren dreckig und voller Schwielen.

Viel musste er unter seiner Tante und Onkel leiden, die ihn von früh bis spät auf ihren Gut arbeiten ließen.

Dabei waren sie durchaus Wohlhabend und hätten sich noch die eine oder and Magd und Knecht leisten können, ohne das es auch nur im Ansatz ihr Vermögen geschmälert hätte, doch wo zu hatten sie Harrison?

Harrison James Potter, ja so war sein Taufname, doch alle riefen ihn nur immer Balg, Flegel oder Taugenichts.

Dabei gab er sich immer die größte Mühe, aber alles war nie genug.

Was konnte auch schon ein gerade mal sechzehnjähriger bei der vielen Arbeit die auf den Gut anfiel schon groß ausrichten.

Er arbeite von vor Sonnenaufgang bis meist tief in die Nacht um dann völlig erschöpft einzuschlafen, nur damit am nächsten Tag die Schinderei wieder von vorne begann.

Und natürlich hatten sie ihn besonders heute mit der ganzen Arbeit alleine gelassen.

Schließlich musste doch sein Cousin fein gemacht werden, damit er sich auf den Fest eine zu Braut sucht. Das war der Plan seiner Eltern.

Sie musste natürlich auch noch eine Stattlich Mitgift mitbringen und war danach noch eine weiter billige Arbeitskraft auf dem Gut, und Dudley würde es immer gut haben.

Das arme Mädchen, das mit ihm verheiratet wurde.

Harrison hatte nur zwei Freunde in einem anderen Dorf, das gut sechs Meilen von hier entfert lag.

Roland Weasly und Hermione Granger. Ron wie er von allen genannt wurde, selbst seine Eltern riefen ihn so, hatte eine große Familie, die allesamt ein großes stück Land bewirtschafteten. Sie waren nicht sonderlich reich, aber lebten gut und waren auch immer nett zu Harrison.

Hermiones Vater war Hufschmied, der bei der Gelegenheit, wenn man Zahnweh hatte mit einer großen Zange den Zahn zog und ihre Mutter war Hebamme und kannte sich mit Kräutern aus.

Sie alle sahen sich meist am Samstag zu den Markttagen, das Harry wie er von nur ihnen gerufen wurde, dann immer dort war um Besorgungen zu machen, oder selbst was zu Verkaufen, war auf dem Gut überschüssig war.

Harry duckte sich hinter dem Baum. ´Mist.` `Hoffentlich hat mich niemand gesehen.`

Er war kurz mit den Gedanken weg gewesen um nicht zu beachten, das sein Onkel in seine Richtung schaute. Ein Knacken im Wals hatte ihn Rechtzeitig gewarnt.

´Wenn sie mich hier erwischen, gibt es gut und gerne 15 Hiebe mit der Pferdepeitsche und kein Essen für die nächsten Tage,` dachte er gerade nach. Denn er hätte ja Zuhause bleiben sollen, das Viehzeug hüten anstatt sich hier rumzutreiben und die anderen heimlich beim tanzen zu beobachten.

Als er damals Fragte, ob er mit zum Fest dürfe hatte er ja schon seine Prügel erhalten.

Seine Tante hatte ihn ausgelacht, meinte das er eine Schande für die Familie wäre und das es sie nur blamieren würde. Sie hatte ja auch schon die bürde auf sich genommen und ihn bei sich großgezogen, als seine Eltern, da er nur 1 Jahr alt war, an einer seltsamen Krankheit starben. Und damit er nicht auf Dummheiten käme gab es schon mal 5 hiebe mit der Peitsche, als Vorgeschmack was ihm blühte wenn er sich jedoch je dort blicken ließ.

Aus trotz war er doch gekommen. Wut wallte in ihm auf. Wie er sie doch hasste.

Die Dorfkinder, die ihn immer verspotteten und mit Steinen bewarfen, seine Verwanden, die ihn wie einen Sklaven hielten. Die Nachbarn oder die anderen Mensche des Dorfes, weil sie sein Schicksal nicht kümmerte.

Er war allen egal.

Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen.

Zu lange hatte er sie immer verdrängt und hinunter geschluckt.

Was konnte er schon ändern. Wer half ihn denn?

Das Lache der anderen drang nun all zu deutlich an sein Ohr und machte ihm doch Schmerzhaft bewusst, das er immer allein sein würde.

Denn nie hatte sich jemand um ihn gekümmert, mit ihm gelacht oder um ihn gekümmert.

Wie Harrison so verloren dasaß und sich zu einem Ball krümmte, bemerkte er nicht den Schatten der sich aus dem Wald heran immer näher zu ihm schlich.

Die Sonne war längst untergegangen und es wurde doch merklich kälter.

Der Dorfplatz war nun durch ein riesiges Lagerfeuer erhellt und auch Fackeln wurden verteilt, damit man was sah.

Die Schatten der tanzenden, sahen nun aus wie Geister und Hexen, die sich in einer unnatürlichen Gestalt gebarten.

Im Wald raschelte es leise. Harry war vor Ermüdung und des Schmerzes in seiner Brust fast eingeschlafen.

Doch irgendwas hatte ihn gerade wieder geweckt.´ Er musste Aufstehen und nach Hause.´ Dachte er noch verwirrt, denn er hatte seine Verwanden aus den Augen verloren und wusste nicht ob sie schon gegangen waren. Hoffentlich waren sie nicht schon zuhause.

Er brach in leichter Furcht aus, aber weiter kam er in seinen Überlegungen nicht, denn nur Realisierte er, das vor ihm jemand stand.

Angst war nun auf seinen Gesicht zu sehen. Ein Mann stand vor ihm, groß und doch irgendwie zerbrechlich wirkend. Fast hätte Harry losgeschrieen vor Überraschung, doch der Fremde war schnell und hatte seine kühlen langen Finger auf seine Lipper gelegt, damit er dies nicht tat.

„Entschuldigung" flüsterte eine dunkle samtene Stimme, die eindeutig dem Fremden gehörte, „ Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Immer noch schaute Harrison den Fremden an. Staren war eigentlich unhöflich doch Harry konnte seine Blick nicht von ihm lassen.

Doch dann errötete er schnell als im gewahr wurde was für kostbare Kleidung der Mann trug, die sich selbst die reichsten Kaufleute aus der Stadt wohl kaum hätten Leisten können.

Der Unbekannte war sicher ein Herzog oder ein Lord.

Harry wich kurz zurück, hatte angst das er jetzt bestraft wurde für seine Unverschämtheit, den anderen angestarrt zu haben und verbeugte sich tief und sprach: „Das Haben sie nicht mein Herr, verzeihen sie mir meine Unverfrorenheit. Kann ich ihnen irgendwie Helfen?"

Harry schaute kurz unter seine schwarzen verwuschelten Haar hervor, blieb aber immer noch gebeugt stehen, wer weiß was der andere wollte.

Doch der schwarzhaarige andere Mann hob nur seien Augenbraue in einer Fragenden geste und sah Harrison an.

„Wieso bist du nicht bei den anderen und tanzt," entgegnete ihm die melodische Stimme wieder und der andere schaute zum Dorfplatz wo die anderen sich gut zu amüsieren schienen.

„Eh, wie?" Kam es noch erschrocken von Harry, worauf der andere amüsiert schaute.

Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet, er stand wieder gerade vor dem größerem und schaute auch in die gleiche Richtung wie der Fremde.

„Ich darf nicht," er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, und schaute verlegen weg. Sollte er dem anderen vertrauen?

„Wenn meine Verwandte mich erwischen, schlagen sie mich tot," kam es nur leise geflüstert von Harry doch der andere schien es dennoch vernommen zu haben.

Daraufhin schien der Mann verärgert zu seien.

Harry hatte wieder Angst und meinte noch schnell „Und außerdem besitze ich keine passende Kleidung für so ein Fest und kann auch nicht tanzen, ich... „ er verstummte.

Kühle Lippen hatten sich auf die seinige gelegt.

Harrison war nun komplett verwird, `Das kann doch nur ein Traum sein, oder?`

Er wehrt sich nicht gegen den Kuss, zu lange hatte er jeglichen Körperkontakt entbehrt und ja, dies war sein erster Kuss den der Fremde von ihm stahl, doch das machte nichts.

Harry hatte vor ein paar Sommern schon festgestellt, das wenn er an eine Beziehung dachte, da immer nur ein Mann in Frage kam. Wie so das wusste er selber nicht.

Grüne Augen trafen auf unergründliche schwarze, so nahm es Harry bei der Dunkelheit um ihnen herum an.

„Wie heißt du mein kleiner?"

„Harrison James Potter, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Harry." Kam es schnell und verlegen versprochen von den kleineren.

„Harry welche ein entzückender Name," kam es sogleich von dem anderen gehaucht.

Ein weiße Hand legte sich unter seinem Kinn so das Harrison ihn anschauen musste.

„Willst du mit mir kommen Harry?" Es war eine simple Frage.

Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, er wusste doch nichts über den Fremden, doch fühlte er sich von ihm ja gerade zu magisch angezogen, er brauchte ihn, fühlte sich sicher.

Sein Blut sag in seiner nähe, rauscht durch seinen Körper und wollte davon mehr.

Doch da war auch eine dunkle Seite bei dem Fremden.

Harry hätte wegrenne, flüchten sollen, was war wenn der andere ihn umbrachte?

Aber in diesem Moment war es Harry egal, denn sein Leben konnte gar nicht schlimmer werden, als es jetzt schon war.

„Ja," erwiderte er einfach als der Fremde ihn daraufhin in eine Umarmung zog und ihn wieder Küsste.

Harrison wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als ihn ein plötzlicher Schlaf überfiel.

Dunkel konnte er noch wahrnehmen, wie ein böse grinsen auf den Sicht des anderen erschien und leuchtend Purpur Rote Augen aufleuchteten. Alles wurde Schwarz.


End file.
